DE 103 25 502 A1 has disclosed a motor, in particular an electric motor for adjusting individual motor vehicle components with fastening options which are arranged correspondingly on the motor housing thereof and with the aid of which the motor can be fastened to another component by means of screws. Here, a plurality of fastening options of this type are provided on the motor housing. Unequivocal fixing of the motor on the other component is generally possible here via three fastening screws, with the result that the fourth fastening option which is not utilized is intended to provide increased flexibility. Up to now, electric motors have been used in climate control systems for controlling functions, which electric motors are as a rule screwed to a component of the climate control system. Here, the screw attachment usually takes place via two screws and two retaining pegs or by means of three screws of this type. If, however, reliable fastening of an electric motor of this type to a component of the climate control system is required in the case of an available installation space height which is extremely low at the same time, the fastening method which has been known up to now from the prior art does not lead to success.